Archon Lucien
Archon Lucien was a powerful Angel, and the leader of the Scriptorium. He makes his home at the outpost of Lostlight, and governs both the Ivory Citadel and the Crystal Spire. The Archron is no diplomat and is battle hardened from the countless eons of war against demons, and more recently the corruption that has befallen his own people. He is the guardian of the half of the key to the Well of Souls that was entrusted to the angels of the First Kingdom. Biography 'Darksiders II' 'Cleansing the realm' Death had first encountered the Archon at the peak of the Crystal Spire as he was looking at a pool displaying Abaddon's visage. The Archon knew why Death had come to Lostlight, and knew that he sought the Well of Souls. The Archon guarded the angelic key to the Well, but would not give up the key until Lostlight was cleansed of Corruption and claimed it was stored within the unreachable Ivory Citadel. Thus, he told the Nephilim to go to Earth to retrieve the Rod of Arafel, a holy artifact with the power to clear a path to the Ivory Citadel. After Death returned from Earth with the rod, the Archon used it to clear the corruption around the Citadel. He then advised Death seek the Scribe, who might be able to help the Horseman. The angel provided the Nephilim with an Ortho to access the Citadel. 'The Truth revealed' After traveling to the Ivory Citadel and defeating Jamaerah, Death learned from the once corrupted scribe that it had been the Archon that had brought Corruption to the realm. Jamaerah revealed that the Archon had gone mad after seeing some unknown truth in the pool. He succumbed to Corruption's influence and slaughtered the angelic inhabitants of the Ivory Citadel before fleeing to the Crystal Spire. After learning this, the Horseman returned to the Crystal Spire to confront the Archon, who had been watching a vision of the Destroyer speaking in the pool. Death demanded the key, but the Archon refused. He revealed that he had helped Abaddon to at least partially open the Well of Souls with the Angel Key, believing that Abaddon still served the light. Abaddon then openly betrayed Heaven, using the energies of the Well to empower his forces and overwhelm the already beleaguered Hellguard. It is also implied that his discovery of Abaddon's deception had been what precipitated his madness, allowing Corruption to begin its work. After proclaiming that he alone was worthy to bear the key, he attacked the Horseman with the Rod of Arafel. The Archon, now visibly corrupted, blasted the Nephilim to a distant platform where they did battle. Despite his skill and the power of the Rod of Arafel, Death was able to catch him off guard, shatter the rod again, and kill the Archon with his reaper form before taking the Angel Key. His body then fell from the platform and vanished. Personality Lucien can be best described as both prideful and arrogant, as he viewed himself as the only pure being left in Lostlight. He had apparently been that way even before being corrupted, as Jamaerah viewed his behavior after being corrupted as having been virtually no different than the way he had acted before his madness took hold. When Death first encountered the Archon, he displayed a fairly genial demeanor, but this was later revealed to have simply been a front. Powers/Abilities Archon Lucien has proven to be an exceptionally powerful being due to having endured many years of war against the forces of Hell. *'Corruption Infusion': The Archon had been secretly corrupted at an unknown time and it never manifested until his fight with Death; all of his abilities have been infused with corruption as a result of this. *'Light Manipulation': As a high ranking angel of Heaven, the Archon utilized the light endowed within himself as a means of attack such as projectiles or emitting light around himself, and the Rod of Arafel only made his powers over light even stronger. *'Photoportation': The Archon has the ability to teleport from one location to another in the form of light-based energies. During his battle with Death, when The Archon teleported, his arrival was marked by a massive eruption of corrupted tentacles around himself. *'Wing Manifestation': After his first two wings are torn off, he grows fleshy, decayed wings in their place. *'Flight': Naturally, as an angel, the Archon has the ability to fly via his wings. However, he temporarily loses this ability when his wings are ripped off by Death during their battle. He was able to quickly regain his power of flight by generating black, fleshly, decayed wings out of the corruption that has infected him (though the wings he generated were more skeletal and fleshy in their appearance instead of being feathered). *'Powerful Energy Blasts': After The Archon explained to Death that he was the only one who should bear the Angel Key, he summoned a large blast of energy that was able to effortlessly send the Horseman rocketing out of the Crystal Spire and onto a large platform (hitting two large rocks in the process). Strategy Phase 1 The Archon utilizes the Rod of Arafel along with corruption infused within him in combat. Dodge roll in order to avoid the waves of corruption that he sends out, and when he stops in between attacks, close in to attack. When he takes to the air, he'll place a shield around himself and send out waves of corruption. Simply evade these. While he is in the air, the Archon will, from time to time, charge up the rod to unleash a large wave of corruption. However, you can use Death Grip to bring yourself closer to attack him while he charges. Also, be careful when attacking him directlym because he'll quickly put up a damaging shield after blocking your attacks with the rod. After the Archon sustains enough damage, he'll fall to the ground and an action prompt will appear over him, which results in Death cutting his wings off and moving on to phase 2. Phase 2 With his wings gone, the Archon will walk or teleport to traverse the battle ground. On occasion, he'll float up and slam down with the rod to unleash a large wave of corruption. Use the strategy from phase 1 and soon, you'll move on to phase 3. Phase 3 The Archon can fly once more thanks to the new wings given to him by the Rod Of Arafel, as well as the corruption inside him. He will, at times, teleport outside the battle ground and charge at you. Dodge roll to avoid it, or risk being grabbed and slammed to the ground. Dodge his attacks, attack between, and use Death Grip or Murder to get him in the air, and after some time, an action prompt will appear. Activate it, and watch as Death finishes off The Archon. Trivia *The word Archon is a Greek word that means ruler or lord, meaning that The Archon may be Lostlight's ruler. As it stands, he is clearly a figure of high authority within the angelic community. *Another angel referred to as Archon Hestus was the one that lost the Rod of Arafel on Earth, suggesting that Archon is a title given to numerous angels. *One of the conversations Death has with Nathaniel reveals that the Archon's name is Lucien. *The Archon is also one of the few angels that have real feathers on its wings, the others being Abaddon, Jeremiah, Nathaniel and Azrael. *The Archon is unique in that he possesses four wings instead of the usual two. **Considering how The Archon bears four wings, it's possible that this may mean that The Archon is in fact a reference to the Cherubim from the Christian Angelic Hierarchy. **In Christianity, the Cherubim are known for having four conjoined wings. Since the Archon bears four wings instead of two, this could possibly hint that The Archon is indeed a Cherub (which would also explain his impressive angelic power). *The Archon is the first boss for whom a horseman first performs a task, only to fight him later. *His quotes while fighting Death might imply that an Archon is some sort of Angel battlepriest. The probability is further strengthened when Uriel tells Death that the Archon Hestus took the Rod of Arafel (an angelic holy artifact) and lead his troops into battle with its purifying light to guide them. Bugs When you fight Archon Lucien on the Xbox 360, if things get hectic enough on screen, you can set off a glitch in the game where Death can find himself running around underneath the arena used to fight the Archon. The platform will thus become demi-ethereal where you can attack Lucien, but Lucien is still stuck performing his normal moves, ergo, he can't attack you. From then on, you can basically spam him using jump attacks, or you can just continually shoot him. This, of course, is almost always a fluke or a bug in the programming, so it is not guaranteed to occur. Gallery corrupt_archon_final.png Ending_a_madman.jpg|Death kills the Archon The Archon.jpg Wtpart3 archon.PNG Darksiders II Archon.jpg|Concept art. Darksiders II Archon-corrupted.jpg|Concept art. Darksiders II Archon Corruptpass.jpg|Concept art. Duel.jpg|Death duels the Archon Category:Darksiders 2 Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Darksiders 2 bosses Category:Angels Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Corrupted